


Habit

by usercoupshan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usercoupshan/pseuds/usercoupshan
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan always updates everything about him to Choi Seungcheol.In the past, seungcheol just lets him but now he told him to stop doing those things and be a free man like jeonghan was used to be.And as always, jeonghan says no.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 19





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fic haha. i hope you'll like it <33

Seungcheol was just casually playing in his computer when he heared a knock coming outside his door. He pauses his game and went quickly near the door to see who’s the person that will visit him at this night time. When he opened it, he was stunned but his face remained serious as the person outside smiled cheekily at him.

‘Hi’ Jeonghan said as he slowly hugged Seungcheol but Seungcheol didn’t make any movement so Jeonghan held his both hands and put it in his waist and tightened his hug more.

‘It’s already 12am’ Seungcheol said as he removed Jeonghan’s hands from his.

He pouted and make his way to hold Seungcheol’s hands. ‘I know, I’m sorry for being late again. Seok and Shua invited me to drink, but I’m really not drunk right?’   
Seungcheol just stared at him while he was talking. Remembering that this is the way they used to be back then and jeonghan stills keep on doing this things to him.

‘Don’t stare at me like that, did you missed me? I don’t have the time to visit you yesterday because I have work but I know you understand that’ and clings closer to Seungcheol.

What’s the difference of saying this from the last time till now, you’re actually always busy.

‘You should go home already, I’ll call someone to send you home’ Seungcheol firmly said.

He saw how Jeonghan dropped his eyes and in a blink of an eye, Jeonghan’s happy face turned into a different expression. 

‘I’m already here Cheol, why did you even need to send me home?’ jeonghan fights back. He can see Jeonghan’s face trying to pretend that seungcheol’s words didn’t affect him.

‘Cause it’s already late Han, and its not safe’. Seungcheol holds Jeonghan in his shoulders and leaned closer at him.

‘Is it not safe here? With you?’ he asked silently while looking at the ground because seungcheol’s face was near him. ‘Oh, do you have a visitor?’ jeonghan added as he looked straightly to the latter’s eyes. ‘Can I meet him?’ he added.

‘No, I was playing alone inside’ Seungcheol confirmed. 

‘Why did you even go straight here?’ There’s only streetlights in the area its not safe to walk alone especially in this time. Seungcheol just can’t let Jeonghan be harmed.

‘I miss you Cheollie’ he said ‘That’s why I’m here, am I not allowed to visit you?’

‘Think about yourself Han, it’s already late yet you still came here because you missed me?’ seungcheol debatedly answered him. He knows he needs to calm down. He’s happy that he visited him, but still jeonghan’s safety comes first.

‘Don’t be mad’ jeonghan cutely said. ‘I brought something special’ and jeonghan widely smiled.

‘what?’

‘me! Haha! I’m special right?’ and winks at seungcheol. If it will be the old seungcheol, he’ll surely be flustered that will make jeonghan tease him more. But things already passed and should be forgotten.

‘Jeonghan why are you still doing this? We already broke up’ he softly asked

Jeonghan’s smile faded and looked so lost after hearing those words. Honestly, he also didn’t know why he keep on visiting seungcheol, keep on pestering him. He’s thankful that in the first days, seungcheol just lets him. Maybe thinking that it’s hard to move and forget their habits.

‘You don’t need to update me anymore, visit me afterwork. Talk and act like the way back we are together. You already have your freedom, why are still keeping in touch with me?’ Seungcheol really wanted to ask those words to Jeonghan. He’s struggling big time and can’t move on because of all the actions that jeonghan keeps on doing.

‘You’re the one who broke us off but why are you doing this to me? If you don’t like me anymore, let me move on. I don’t want this Hannie, clear things up to me. Why did you leave me?’

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a 2 chaptered fic, thank you for reading!


End file.
